


Of Roses and Whispers

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desireé and Josephine's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Whispers

They walk the perimeter of the Skyhold walls. The cobblestones beneath their shoes massage their feet unevenly and the two women tread carefully as they search for stable paths.

Josephine walks with her hands to the sides, though when she speaks they are in the air, waving low and high - to and fro matching the ever changing tones of her voice. Her body comes alive with story and only calms when she realizes she’s rambling. She brings a hand to a flushed cheek and looks away to a bird perched on the wall, pretending to be interested in its song.

She rambles, but Dezi doesn’t mind. Dezi takes her steps with her hands clasped behind her, chest out and shoulders straight emitting masculinity.  _Prim and proper with perfect posture_ , a muscle memory of her past. Dezi is polite and doesn’t interrupt, only to insert small remarks and replies in interest.

She’s lost in Josephine’s words and partially loses her train of thought when her eyes drift to her lips and wonders how they taste. She guesses berries, with a hint of chocolate.

They come to a pause to look out towards the mountains, guessing whether or not the passing clouds look like druffalo or halla or perhaps a combination of both. Their laughs are carried away by the wind and Dezi takes note of the sudden hint of roses.

They stand quietly, searching for more to say. Josephine moves to place a rogue strand of hair behind her ear and mumbles about how it never stays in place. Dezi smiles with her soft-orange lips and resists the urge to twirl a finger around one of Josephine’s curls. She catches Dezi staring, her silver eyes strikingly affectionate and her mouth dries and she stumbles over a random spat of Inquisition trivia.

They both step closer, their heart rates accelerating and neither of them know if this is the right thing to do. They’ve been at the start of this game for perhaps a week or so, and finally their pieces move for the first time.

They both step closer, their hands slick, and clammy, and  _Maker_ did the weather get hotter or is it just them?

The tension is thick and they’re hesitant to speak, for their hearts are so fragile and they don’t want to break them.

Their eyes - silver juxtaposed with a translucent sort of green, shift their directions, looking for a distraction to hide behind.

In hushed whispers they say each other’s name. A piece of the wall crumbles beneath their feet.

Dezi closes the space between them, letting their clothes caress each other - silk on silk. She carefully snakes an arm around Josephine’s waist, resting it on the red sash that decorated it, and Josephine slides hers around Dezi’s neck, fingers placed above the collar.

In hushed whispers they say each other’s name, before their mouths reach the other’s and completely come together.

Their kiss is soft such like their lips - light pecks that grow heavier and fuller with each repetition, until finally, Maker finally, they melt into each other’s arms.

Slowly Dezi cups Josephine’s face in her hands, she holds her so delicately - afraid she’ll break.

Josephine moans, such a lovely sigh and Dezi wants to make love to her underneath the sun.

The tongues of new lovers - needy, and exploring, and by Andraste’s Flames she tasted of berries and chocolate. 

_“Maker…”_

In unison their voices speak aloud and they both giggle with warm cheeks and puffed lips.

“I,” Dezi coughs and clears her throat full of nothing but nerves and lumps, “We…is this-” Words like cryptic messages tumble from her mouth so she just shuts it tightly, and rubs the back of her neck.

“I do not mind this, Desireé,” the way Josephine purrs her name sends goosebumps along Dezi’s arms and she wraps them around herself, guarding against the sudden chill.

“Good! Yeah it-I don’t mind this either,” Dezi rolls her eyes at herself and chuckles. It’s been too long since she’s felt this way and Blight take her if she screws this up.

Josephine sneaks an arm through Dezi’s and leads her on a walk back to Josephine’s office. They speak, ramble, giggle and look away, and wave goodbye to their ‘DruffaHalla’ cloud that dispersed quite awhile ago.

Stone and wood are all that’s left and in hushed whispers they quietly kiss. Josephine pulls away and murmurs a farewell before disappearing into her office just in time for the sun to set.

Dezi leans her back against the door and brings her fingers to her lips to touch them. She loses her breath thinking about the ambassador. Her chest tightens and her stomach somersaults and her surroundings grow dizzy.

She finds herself in her room and lazily crawls on top of the Orlesian sheets. She spreads her hands across the silk and the golden material suddenly reminds her of Josephine.

In hushed whispers Dezi mutters her name, a slip of the tongue underneath her breath. She closes her eyes, resting on her back, her thoughts on nothing but Lady Montilyet. Her rambles still cements inside of her mind, the touch of her lips still tickle and tingle. The curve of her body, sculpts onto hers like a puzzle.

And the smell of roses still linger on Dezi’s skin.


End file.
